Bring Me The Disco King
by Vampire-Slayer-167
Summary: Es una canción del soundtrack que me gusto mucho y me inspiro para realizar la historia! asi que READ!†See ya in hell!†


Para ser sincera este es mi primer fic... por lo cual , me gustaria que me dieran su opinion sobre el jeje!!!! ESPERO QUE LE S GUSTE !!! SEE YA _VAMPIRE SLAYER ::::::::::::::::::::{o SONG -FIC BIRING ME THE DISCO KING por David Bowie Y Maynard James Keenan  
  
You promised me the ending would be clear  
  
You'd let me know when the time was now  
  
Don't let me know when you're opening the door  
  
Stab me in the dark, let me disappear  
  
Memories that flutter like bats out of hell  
  
Stab you from the city spires  
  
Life wasn't worth the balance  
  
Or the crumpled paper it was written on  
  
Don't let me know we're invisible  
  
Don't let me know we're invisible  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alejate...no tiene sentido que sigas aquí, cuando lo único que deseo en este momento es desaparecer y no verte más , porque lo que veo en tí es la mentira que he vivido.  
  
Siempre has estado a mi lado, prometiendome que todo terminaria bien... no es así, me has mentido otra vez, tal vez para otras personas el tiempo de la felicidad ha llegado... no para mi...solo la obscuridad.  
  
Me prometiste un futuro de esperanzas y grandes oportunidades, sabías claramente que solo es para otros, no para mi.... no encontrare la paz....dentro de esta obscuridad.  
  
Si, he luchado en contra de la obscuridad infinidad de veces, pero nada ha sido mas devastador , que la recompensa que me espera..  
  
Dime que no hemos desaparecido!!!!!, nadie recuerda lo que hemos sufrido para llegar aqui....  
  
Solo dejame vivir en la obscuridad que ha llenado mi ser.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Hot cash days that you trailed around  
  
Cold cold nights under chrome and glass  
  
Led me downriver of perfumed limbs  
  
Sent me to the streets with the good time girls  
  
Don't let me know we're invisible  
  
Don't let me know we're invisible  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dejame vivir en el infierno que he creado, ya que soy el culpable , No es así?? Hasta que el día en que todo termine... y el fin se acerque...  
  
Aún asi me gustaria......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We could dance, dance, dance thru' the fire  
  
Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire  
  
Feed me no lies  
  
I don't know about you, I don't know about you  
  
Breathe through the years  
  
I don't know about you, I don't know about you  
  
Bring me the disco king  
  
I don't know about you, I don't know about you  
  
Dead or alive, feed me no lies  
  
Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king  
  
Bring me the disco king, bring me the head of the disco king  
  
Spin-offs with those who slept like corpses  
  
Damp morning rays in the stiff bad clubs  
  
Killing time in the '70s  
  
Smelling of love through the moist winds  
  
Don't let me know when you're opening the door  
  
Close me in the dark, let me disappear  
  
Soon there'll be nothing left of me  
  
Nothing left to release  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Abro los ojos... y recuerdo todos los momentos ... en el que te conocí...todo estaba en su lugar..la felicidad me alcanzaba....que equivocado estuve....  
  
Aun estas aquí....y tomas mi mano, prometes que me seguiras...hasta el final...no se si decirte..quiero decirte que te alejes , pero...algo dentro de mi me lo niega....y deja que me acompañes aunque acepte el hecho de que me has mentido.....  
  
No puedo negar que en mi corazon aún significas algo para mi....es por eso que te doy la ultima oportunidad... estaras conmigo hasta el final de esta canción y es cuando todo terminará....  
  
La obscuridad llegará y nos cubrirá..........el fuego nos consumirá.......Las mentiras acabarán......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire  
  
Dance, dance, dance thru' the fire  
  
Tell me no lies  
  
I don't know about you, I don't know about you  
  
Breathe through the years  
  
I don't know about you, I don't know about you  
  
Bring me the disco king  
  
I don't know about you, I don't know about you  
  
Breathe through the years  
  
Dead or alive  
  
Bring me the disco king  
  
Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king  
  
Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king  
  
Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king  
  
Bring me the disco king  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TODO TERMINARA............  
  
Bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir ......Pero cuando necesitas libertad de espresarte LO HACES !!! jajaja, bueno esperto que les haya gustado este Song-fic , me inspiro mucho la canción!! aunque hay algunas lineas que no concuerdan , pero bueno..........jejeje........NO IMPORTA jaja  
  
PeAcE OuT...............SAYONARA!!!!  
  
quel' re!!!!! LOTR  
  
AND DON"T FORGET!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
